INMORTALS
by Da'muneh Apollymi
Summary: AU/¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? Pues invito a todo aquel fanático a leer esta historia donde demonios y fantasmas conviven con los humanos: ocultándose tras el velo de la noche, siendo únicamente visible a aquellos cuya Sangre Real fluye por sus venas. ¿Confuso? Tal vez, solo pido paciencia. Todo a su tiempo será develado y quizá, al final estas dos almas lleguen a ser... Inmortales
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:** Alter-Universe.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y todos los personajes de dicho universo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines egoístas; solo por el placer de escribir.

* * *

**I.N.M.O.R.T.A.L.S.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

~–O–~

* * *

.

Ellos eran la muerte.

La destrucción.

El caos.

Eran seres ancestrales con un poder casi incompresible; eran entidades que hace tiempo perdieron todo rastro de humanidad en sus corazones y lo suplantaron por maldad insensible.

O eso era lo que le gustaba creer a ella.

Resentida con el mundo entero, se encontraba en lo que a menudo llamaba su 'agradable prisión'. Haciendo lo mismo que todos los días, desde que la única sonrisa de felicidad que dio abandonó su rostro: Observar.

Sí, observar. Porque era lo único que podía hacer. Porque al hacerlo, se recordaba a sí misma el dolor que sufría y por el que tomaría venganza. Porque para ella era más que suficiente asegurarse que la única alma que le importara estaba a salvo.

Generalmente, a ellos la inmortalidad les aburría y a escondidas tendían a causar a estragos en el mundo solo por diversión. Pero ella no: ha pasado siglos esperando, y maquinando su escape y… Venganza.

_Pronto, muy pronto, todo cambiará._

Algo se avecina. Estaba segura. Presentía un acontecimiento decisivo desde lo más intrínseco de su ser. Y ella sabría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese. No por nada entregó su emblema, que era el símbolo de la grandeza de su _raza_ con la esperanza de que al llegar el momento adecuado podría llegar a _él_.

Hizo su primer intento hace años, y falló.

Porque entonces no comprendía, que para lograr su cometido no bastaba con un montón de inservibles sirvientes sin sentimientos ni voluntad. Sino que era necesario algo… o alguien, para la tarea.

Lo que esta vez necesitaba, era valerse de un alma especial. Una que hiciera que _él_ acudiera a ella.

Una sonrisa fría y carente de emoción se formó en su rostro al contemplar un vistazo del futuro en su Fuente de la Clarividencia, donde se sentaba a menudo a contemplar el destino de ciertas personas, y en esos momentos mostraba una vistazo a un posible futuro que le esperaba.

Se veía a sí misma libre, más poderosa y destructiva que nunca.

Todo gracias a las decisiones de _él; _lo que significa que muy probablemente sus maquinaciones tengan éxito. Y que tal vez ya sea hora de ponerlas en marcha.

A veces el fin justifica los medios, y si para_ recuperarlo_ era necesario entrometer a una humana en el asunto, que así fuese.

–_¡Alea iacta est!*_

.

* * *

~–O–~

* * *

_Un tanto confuso, pero he ahí el prólogo de esta historia que he escrito en mis escasos momentos de ocio. Sé que no devela mucho, y deja más preguntas que respuestas, pero ¡Hey! Es un hecho que todo se aclarará allá por el capítulo cuatro o cinco, si es que no es antes._

_Bueno, me tengo que despedir, hay una continuación de la La Primer Kunoichi que me está pidiendo a gritos que la abra y escriba en ella, así que esto es todo. Quizá de el capítulo pendiente a finales de mes, no sé._

_*Alea iacta est:_ _La suerte está echada. (Latín)_

* * *

En el capítulo uno: Invisible.

Una chica con una normal y aburrida vida, pero que al final perece frente a un suceso sorpresivo para ella... Aunque ya estaba predestinado por otros.

De antemano, les agradecería si se tomaran unos minutitos en dejarme su opinión, ¿Sí?

.

Tsuki-chan.


	2. Invisible

**Notas de Tsuki-chan: **Bienvenidos a esta mi nueva idea que me estuvo torturando y me impedía terminar con La Primer Kunoichi (pero eso… es historia). Si quieren saber más de que se trata el Fic, (aparte del summary, que cambiaré regularmente conforme la trama avance), favor de consultar el perfil, donde creo que lo explico repito, sea bienvenido cualquier lector y siéntase libre de comentar si lo quiere ^^.

**Notas del Capi: **Recomiendo escuchar "Someone Like you" de Adele, justo cuando su nombre aparezca en el cap (si no la tienen, ¡Para algo esta Youtube!).Y por ahí se escuchará "Not Alone", cortesía de Linkin park al principio. NO ES UN SONGFIC. Lo único es que me las arreglaré para que de vez en cuando, se introduzca la letra de alguna canción que coincide con el tema (?) xD.

* * *

**Advertencias:** Alter-Universe. Muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y todos los personajes de dicho universo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines egoístas; solo por el placer de escribir.

* * *

**I.N.M.O.R.T.A.L.S.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

**Invisible.**

* * *

~–O–~

* * *

.

– ¿Nee-san? ¿Ya estás lista? Son casi las siete de la mañana.

Se escuchó un sonido bajo, un leve murmullo que confirmaba con timidez. La pequeña niña de entre los diez u once se alejó de la puerta, bajando los escalones de la lujosa mansión que rara vez veía como un verdadero hogar.

Al llegar al ostentoso comedor, vio la figura imponente de su padre esperando una respuesta.

–Ella… Estará pronto con nosotros, Oto-sama.

Bajó su línea de visión en un acto reflejo de respeto y sumisión. Esa mañana su padre se había despertado particularmente estoico. Y a pesar de ser notablemente más favorecida que su hermana mayor, ella tenía suficiente cerebro como para no darle otra cólera más a su padre.

_Nee-san, date prisa._

–Más le vale. El chofer no la esperará toda la mañana… Espero que no se te contagie lo impuntual, Hanabi –dijo finalmente el hombre de cabellos oscuros y tras una larga pausa, como si hubiera esperado que en ella la joven esperada hubiera aparecido.

Silencio… Y más espera.

~–O–~

.

_I break down, fear is sinking in._

_The cold comes, racing to my skin._

_Searching for… A way to get to you…_

_._

Hyuga Hinata tamborileaba sus dedos al compás de la canción que sonaba por su MP3; dándose cuenta que la letra de _"Not Alone"_ de Linkin Park, era como un mensaje subliminal que le gritaba en susurros un significado que solo ella conocía.

_Si tan solo… Las cosas fueran diferentes._

Ese día había comenzado particularmente mal, para variar. Comenzando con una desagradable charla con su padre y su: "…a pesar de lo inapropiado que una señorita de su alcurnia llegara a su centro educativo en un corriente transporte público; es mucho mas valioso el enseñarle una lección con respecto a la impuntualidad".

Después de todo, Hyūga Hiashi no era el ejemplo perfecto e ideal del paciente y compresivo padre.

Pero ella no se quejaba. En raras y contadas ocasiones Hinata decidía hacer uso de la melódica voz que tenía. En su casa…, Mansión, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía callada, en espera de una orden o algún suceso que requiriera su participación; aunque de igual forma, eran escasas las oportunidades que le daban de sentirse útil.

El timbre se dejó escuchar por los pasillos y salones del Instituto llegando hasta los jardines y áreas verdes, donde logró sobresaltar a Hinata. Según su horario, la próxima clase a recibir era Historia.

Lenta e imperceptiblemente se formó una curva en sus labios a modo de sonrisa.

Mientras se encaminaba con su MP3 en mano al salón, y con las comunes e insípidas pláticas de los estudiantes a su alrededor; se repetía a sí misma que no había razón en particular para sentirse así.

Que, era solo una clase… Con él.

En teoría, era compresible que alguien tan reservada e introvertida como ella se sintiera _atraída_… No, se sintiera curiosa, en respuesta al carácter tan especial de aquel joven que desde el primer día de clases capturó su atención.

Siempre envuelto en toda clase de disturbios y escándalos, su estudiante 'revoltoso' era a menudo asediado por el personal docente y administrativo del lugar; y, he ahí lo insólito que ella no lograba comprender: Siempre sonreía. Como si recibir quejas y malos tratos ¡e inclusive regaños y castigos! Le fuera indiferente. Actuaba con naturalidad, y sin importarle lo que los demás cuchicheaban a su alrededor nunca había agredido u ofendido a nadie… No sin una buena y justificable razón.

No es que lo santificara ni nada. Era solo que ella, a diferencia de la mayoría, veía su nobleza y gran temple reflejados en sus acciones.

_Solo es por eso, él es tan diferente a mí que… me abruma. Eso es todo._

Y el estar consciente de lo imposible que, alguna vez cruzaran alguna palabra, ayudaba mucho al asunto.

–¡Buenos días jóvenes! –anunció animado el profesor de Historia, o al menos lo estaba, cuando no solo ignoraron su presencia, si no que seguían hablando de quien-sabe-que-cosas–. ¡Jóvenes! Dejen los chismes para otro momento y saquen sus libros. Esta vez trabajaremos en la página número…

Súbitamente, vio como el profesor se detuvo en medio de su medio ensayado discurso al escuchar unos suaves, profundos y relajados… Ronquidos.

_Aquí vamos. _Pensó ella con curiosidad y expectación.

.

~–O–~

.

Niebla…

Niebla espesa, pesada y brumosa. ¿O era una nube acaso?

Bien, se supone que es imposible estar dentro de una, pero el sub-consciente no se lleva muy bien con la lógica física.

Por lo menos en este instante todo estaba sumido en una casi desconocida quietud. Todo en silencio, en total inanición social. O al menos lo estaba hasta que comenzó a escucharse unos sonidos confusos entre la bruma…

–Na…

_¿Na?_

–Ru…

_¿Porqué…_

_…Me llaman… de nuevo?_

–Re… gre… sa.

¿_Cómo es que…_

–Ven conmigo…

_…Siempre…_

–Mi querido…

_…sueño esto?_

Todo se volvió un confuso remolino de sensaciones y turbulencias a su alrededor, de manera que momentos antes de regresar a su estado consciente, se privó de escuchar una última palabra que, como siempre ocurría, no llegaba a escuchar.

.

~–O–~

.

–Joven Namikaze… –pronunció con un deje de hastía el profesor– …Namikaze… –lentamente frunció el ceño–…¡NARUTO!

Al instante, la clase estalló en risas al observar como el joven de cabellos dorados caía de su silla producto de la inesperada interrupción; bueno, no todos. Había un par de ojos claros que, a diferencia del resto, no miraban la situación con burla. Más bien con pena ajena.

– ¿Le importaría responder la pregunta que dirigí a la clase? –dijo el maestro con un poco notable tic en su mandíbula.

–Por supuesto, Asuma-sensei –afirmó el estudiante, mirando directamente a los ojos de su profesor–. Lo que preguntó es tan fácil… –sonrió de manera muy parecida a algún felino– que, verá, eso hasta mi compañero de al lado le podría responder.

–No he hecho ninguna pregunta.

– ¡Ja! Lo sabía…

–Te estaba probando.

–Y yo a usted –respondió divertido.

Acto seguido, nuevamente los alumnos soltaron unas que otras cortas risas. Y esta vez, se escuchó también la risa de esa chica pelo azulado que siempre se sentaba en la esquina más remota. Apenas audible y camuflada con el resto, pero se escuchó.

.

~–O–~

.

Para Hinata era… Interesante, ver cómo un día que sería aparentemente malo se vuelve particularmente, agradable. Ah, claro que ese era otro de los "porqué" le tenía simpatía a ese chico.

Prácticamente, cosas como el incidente con el profesor de Historia eran esos pequeños y divertidos sucesos que le hacían las mañanas un tanto más amenas. En comparación, todo el bloque resulto algo aburrido, pero todos sonreían al recordar como había empezado.

Y ella atesoraba internamente esos momentos. Porque solo eso podía llegar a hacer.

_Recordar._

Quizá dentro de unos diez años cuando su carrera universitaria, milagrosamente financiada por su padre, estuviera concluída y tuviera un aburrido trabajo y una aburrida vida ejecutiva, tal vez entonces cuando llegara a un apartamento rentado se sentaría en la soledad de su habitación, y sin razón aparente comenzaría a recordar los mejores tiempos en el instituto. Y sonreiría anhelante al ver en su memoria cierto par de ojos azules.

Sí… Era poco común que alguien de su edad comenzase a pensar desde ya en "asuntos de adultos" pero desafortunadamente para ella, su vida se resumía en un elaborado y estricto plan de vida que, sin querer, su padre les iba forjando a ella y su hermana. Y cuando ya se daba cuenta, pasó de ser una niña con un futuro por delante, a ser una adolescente con un futuro en proceso.

Tal como su padre quería.

El tiempo pasaba inadvertido… Ese día salió tarde de su casa, y ya estaba regresando a ella… Demasiado rápido.

Quería quedarse. Quería que los días en el Instituto fuera más largos. No es que fuera exactamente popular y tuviera mil cosas que contarles a las amigas que no tenía. Ni que estuviera involucrada en algún evento o actividades del salón que la mantuvieran ocupada y entretenida.

Quería quedarse porque era preferible estar en un lugar donde apenas te notaban, a estar en uno donde cuando lo hacían era para reprocharte.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Y el sonido llegó. La alarma que impulsaba a los estudiantes dentro y fuera de sus aulas, finalmente marcó la ansiada hora de salida para muchos. Pero ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido lastimero que amenazaba con salírsele.

La salida.

Para muchos estudiantes consistía en un preludio de una noche reparadora. De una cena con la familia. De una tarde pasando tiempo de calidad.

Para muchos. Pero, como siempre, ella era una vaga excepción hasta en los asuntos más insignificantes.

_Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes… Si tan solo tuviera otra vida._

_Una vida mejor, donde ya no pudiera decepcionar a nadie. Donde pudiera ser libre… y no tener temor de no ser lo que esperan de mí. Donde pudiera dejar de lado mis inseguridades y ¡Hablar! No con ese molesto tartamudeo, cada vez que estoy nerviosa… Sí, me gustaría ser fuerte, valiente, decidida… Como esa chica de cabello rosa._

_Como esa chica… A la que siempre él observa._

_N-no… No soy envidiosa… Pero quisiera que… Solo una vez… Me viera… Como a ella._

Deambulaba entre los pasillos que conducían al portón de salida en total sumisión de sus pensamientos, ajena a cualquiera que pasase a la par de ella. Normalmente cuando se encaminaba a la salida era _invisible_ para los estudiantes; pero esta tarde tanto ellos la ignoraban como ella.

_Siempre tan insignificante… Tan pequeña… Tan poco visible._

Pensó en su pupitre, o más bien, en el lugar que ocupó en aquel salón esa mañana. Pensó en la manera como siempre se sentaba en las esquinas de la parte de atrás… Hasta en esos pequeños detalles evadía contacto con sus compañeros. En esos momentos, sin razón aparente sintió una extraña melancolía, casi como una nostalgia.

Era como si no estuviera segura de su lugar en… ¿El mundo?

Sí… Estaba particularmente reflexiva. Lo cual era extraño, porque no era lo mismo 'pensar' que 'reflexionar'. En las afueras, podía escuchar esa canción, ¿Cómo era su nombre?... Sí. Comenzaba a sonar_ "Someone like you"_.

Una tranquila canción para acompañar sus pensamientos.

~–O–~

.

Se podría decir que al paso que iba difícilmente podría fijarse en alguien o algo, pero hubo una presencia que no pudo ignorar. Caminaba con un andar casi tan vacilante como el de ella, solo que en vez de parecer deprimente lucía… cansado.

Tan casado que podría decirse que tardó horas en llegar a la calle y saludar con la mano al chofer del coche que en ocasiones le transportaba, que estaba a unos metros adelante en la calle.

Lo que le hizo a Hinata preguntarse, en qué llegaría a su casa después de lo que pasó en la mañana.

.

~–O–~

.

Muchas veces, tal vez por la manera en que vivimos nuestros días… o por como no lo hacemos, dejamos de la lado los insignificantes y gratos momentos de estos.

La agitación, el stress, los estudios, o un sinnúmero de motivos que nos mantienen ocupados, son muchas veces causantes de que cometamos deslices con 'd' mayúscula. Y mientras tan encismados estamos en nuestros propios asuntos, sin querer olvidamos cosas que debíamos hacer, lugares que visitar, personas que ver u, objetos que nunca hay que perder.

Y las cosas que éstos provocan…

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

.

~–O–~

Ésa cosa brillaba, y mucho.

No era de extrañarse que con el semblante decaído que traía hubiera dejado caer el curioso objeto por el pavimento al momento de sacar su mano del bolsillo para saludar. Sea lo que fuese, parecía de valor por el brillo que desde la distancia, allí tirado en medio de la calle, podía distinguir aun cuando ella recién pisaba la acera.

Él se iba alejando, y sería una total pena que dejara el objeto tirado, donde cualquiera podría recogerlo, y no lo volvería a ver. Si era valioso, era muy importante, y podría asumir que de estar en esa situación, sus padres se enojarían con él si llegaba a casa sin el… ¿Era un medallón?

Nadie más parecía ver la deslumbrante _cosa_, pero Hinata estaba segura que no permanecería ahí siempre.

He ahí su oportunidad.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg._

_._

Ése: _Pero quisiera que… Solo una vez… Me viera. _Le hacía eco en su cabeza.

¿Eso quería, no?

Tal vez si lo recogiera y se lo entregara. Tal vez reuniría el valor necesario para articular un "¿Disculpa, esto es tuyo?... Se te cayó allá atrás". Tal vez él le viera por primera vez… Y, solo tal vez, podría darle una de esas sonrisas… especiales, que notaba como le daba a los demás.

Suspiró en demasía, casi hiperventilando, apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la mitad de la calle y recoger el objeto que ahora, viéndolo de cerca, era una gargantilla de elegantes lazos de oro que llevaba un dije con un estilizado diseño, alguna especie de símbolo. Incorporándose de inmediato, sostuvo con ambas manos el objeto y avanzó rápidamente por la calle.

Notó como, en medio de su indecisión los segundos pasaban y el joven iba muy lejos.

Comenzó a correr.

Sentía una falta de aire en sus pulmones debido a la poca costumbre, por lo que no pudo gritarle. Se seguía alejando, cuanto más lejos parecía estar, la Hyūga más apretaba el objeto contra sí. No permitiría que se fuera… Tenía que entregárselo.

_._

_You know how the time flies._

_._

Él se detuvo frente al auto, abrió la puerta del coche y… Éste arrancó.

Pero ella no se detuvo… Corrió más rápido, aprovechando que acababa de partir, y en los pocos segundos llevaría poca velocidad, lo persiguió hasta que se detuvo frente a un semáforo. Ella seguía corriendo en medio de la calle, con un brillo de esperanza en sus aperlados ojos… Que súbitamente fue muriendo cuando apareció la luz verde.

El coche se alejó.

Y ella quedó parada en medio de la calle como una tonta, sosteniendo el objeto con temblorosas manos, hasta que decidió meterlo bajo el bolsillo de su falda… Justo antes de escucharlo…

_._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,__  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_._

Un sonido que llegó de golpe a sus oídos.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Se dio vuelta bruscamente, para ver como era iluminada a contraluz, por un par de luces…

Las luces de un tráiler. Quiso hacer lo que cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos hubiera querido hacer; quiso correr hacia la acera, apartarse. Pero notó que era inútil.

Estaba demasiado lejos de la acera. Demasiado cerca de la máquina. Y cuando se dio cuenta era…

_Demasiado tarde._

_~–O–~_

Así que ¿Todo se resumía en esto, eh?

Había visto en las películas y había leído en libros que cuando llega el momento, ves como un resumen de tu vida.

Si solo supieran.

_Nothing compares,__  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_._

Pues no. En esos momentos, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de estar sobre el asfalto, lo único que pudo pensar fue…

_¡Aún no!_

_T-ten..go que entre..garlo… El M-medallón… Se lo teng-go q-que daaar.._

_Aún no… Por fav-vor… __No me p-puedo…_

Su mente únicamente daba constantes vueltas una y otra vez a ese sentimiento.

_._

_I wish nothing but the best for you._

_._

Sintió algo cálido resbalarse por su mejilla. Y no quería saber si su color era transparente o no.

Miró fijamente el cielo y esperó la ayuda que nunca llegaría a tiempo.

¡Ella no podía terminar así!

_._

_I wish nothing but the best for you._

_Don't forget me, I beg._

_._

Y, entonces, llegó la famosa película de tu vida.

Donde veías lo que se supone, era lo más importante. Pero, oh curiosa sorpresa, ella no vio la gran cosa. Solo que al final, vio…Err, pensó, en su pupitre… Su lugar insignificante, pequeño, invisible en la vida…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Hinata dejaría vacío ese asiento, desde mañana y para siempre.

_._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,__  
But sometimes it hurts instead._

_._

* * *

_~–O–~_

* * *

_Bien, supongo que ahora se han de preguntar "¿De dónde rayos va a sacar un NaruHina si ya mató a Hinata? __Sólo para aclarar:_

_1-Hinata ya no está entre los vivos._

_2- ¿Recuerdan el medallón? No lo puse ahí como adorno._

_3- ¿La voz en los sueños de Naruto? Tampoco._

_4- ¡Oh! y la frase "Dont forget me, I beg" Es maravillosamente coincidente con lo que viene después._

* * *

Próximo cap: Normalidad fuera.

Un vistazo a la vida de Naruto, antes que se venga abajo, y su mundo de por sí "fuera de lo común" se haga más... interesante.

Y la pregunta del millón:

¿Merezco review? -autora pone ojos de cachorrito-...Cuidense y... Uhm... No prometo fecha de actualización... Pero de este _mes _no pasa xD.

.

Tsuki-chan.


	3. Normalidad fuera

**Notas de Tsuki-chan:** Me disculpo por la tardanza; según, iba a actualizar más deprisa, pero ultimadamete he estado demasiado ocupada... ¡La culpa es de mi reciente obsesión por los Cazadores de Cassandra Claire! (?) xD

**Notas del capi: **Esta vez, lamento no poder dar música de fondo. Pido disculpas ante uno que otro error ortográfico, casi no hubo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, gomen.

* * *

**Advertencias:** Alter-Universe. Posible OoC _(Por favor, que hay alguien me contradiga, si no lo hay.)_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos los personajes de dicho universo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines egoístas; solo por el placer de escribir.

* * *

**I.N.M.O.R.T.A.L.S**

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

**¡Normalidad fuera!**

* * *

~–O–~

* * *

.

**_Un año después…_**

–Todos somos especiales. De alguna u otra forma, todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un don o una habilidad que nos hace diferentes al resto, en relación a características especiales que tenemos, ya sea que las poseamos de nacimiento o no.

_Jaja._

_No me digas…_

¡Por favor! ¿La profesora estaba dándole _esa_ clase de sermones a la clase? ¿A _él_?

Porque, lo único que necesitaba era pasar el resto del bloque de la clase de Psicología, escuchando el discurso de Kurenai-sensei sobre la originalidad y el individualismo de cada uno. ¡Él estaba perfectamente consciente de qué tan especial era!

_Como si no supiera qué tan diferente soy._

–Y eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos a la siguiente clase, no sin antes dejarles un pequeño ensayo de cinco páginas sobre la parapsicología como trabajo ex-aula.

Suspirando, agradeció a Kami-sama el hecho que la tediosa clase hubiera terminado más rápido de lo que imaginó. Tomó apunte de las líneas escritas en el pizarrón, para variar; no es que fuera muy aplicado ni nada, solamente que, aunque le aburriera la asignatura, tenía que mejorar en ella, puesto que el semestre pasado estuvo a punto de reprobarla.

Síp. Esa era la razón oficial; mas sin embargo había otro motivo que cual le provocaba un molesto hormigueo de temor con solo pensarlo.

_Y, lo último que quiero es quedarme hasta tarde… De nuevo._

Entre más rápido copiara las incompresibles notas saldría más rápido del salón, y por ende del Instituto, ya que esta era su última clase. Todo sea con tal de no ser el último estudiante en dejar la instalación.

Saliendo apresuradamente, logró alcanzar su grupo predilecto de compañeros que estaban a pocos metros de la salida.

–Adivino. Te quedaste dormido y hasta ahora terminaste de copiar las clases –dijo una ojiverde a modo de saludo.

–No es… Bueno, de hecho sí. Pero es más… complicado que eso –admitió con un puchero en su rostro mientras el grupo cruzaba la calle de enfrente–; además, si me prestaras tu libreta, no tendría que estarme apurando para copiar.

–Si te dejara mi libreta, de seguro te vuelves un holgazán y atenido –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Par de problemáticos –se escuchó delante de ellos.

– ¡Ah! Shikamaru, hola –saludó una vez reconoció la palabra favorita del pelinegro–. No te había visto –admitió casualmente.

–No es de extrañarse. –_Estando con Sakura, a duras penas ve por donde camina_. Pensó, resignado por su despistado amigo.

– ¡Vamos! No te lo tomes personal, 'ttebayo.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir eso? –reclamó la joven–, ya te he dicho que te escuchas muy infantil cada que sales con esa palabra. _Y hay que estar a un nuevo nivel ahora ¡Somos de secundaria, por Kami!_

–Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es como involuntario, 'tteba… –ella le miró desafiante– digo, en serio.

–Ya déjalo, Sakura-chan. Tratar de cambiar a Naruto-kun es prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo.

El aludido posó una mirada especulativa por el rostro divertido de la amiga de Sakura.

–No me ayudas, Tenten –respondió con sarcasmo.

Al instante, las dos féminas comenzaron a reír hasta llegar a la estación del autobús.

Sí…

Para amigas como esas, ¿Quién querría enemigos? Pero, con todo y todo no cambiaría nada de ellos. Sus amigos…

Hace unos años, dudaba de su capacidad para hacer amigos porque era prácticamente anti-social, y no es que no se esforzara en hacerlos. Más bien era como si cualquier niño al que se acercaba, estuviera al tanto de sus "peculiaridades" y por ello siempre pasaba gran parte de los días solo. Y el hecho de que sus tutores se la pasaran constantemente en el trabajo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando y gracias a los esfuerzos de sus tutores para presentarlo en toda clase de eventos sociales, fue perdiendo el miedo al rechazo y se había hecho con el selecto grupo de jóvenes que lo acompañaban en ese entonces.

Se levantaron de la banca unánimemente cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la parada. Uno a uno fueron subiendo.

Sakura, con todo y su excéntrico cabello rosa pálido, era el epítome de la seguridad, integridad, y además era una excelente estudiante. Una chica simpática que siempre tomaba la iniciativa y con gran capacidad para el liderazgo. Así que ni hablar de su desempeño como presidente de su sección.

Y él rogaba internamente para que se sentara junto a su asiento. Pero no. Se fue con Tenten.

La chica que el pasado semestre era la "nueva", venida desde otro país, era un año mayor que ellos, tanto en edad como en curso, pero por cosas triviales se reunía muy a menudo con ellos. Sin mencionar que se había convertido en una buena amiga de Sakura.

Suspirando con resignación por enésima vez ese día, bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que al lado se sentaba Shikamaru.

El joven a pesar de sus aires de vago despreocupado, era sorprendentemente un… ¿Cerebrito? ¿Genio? Lo que sea menos "nerd". Francamente, era de esos tipos a los que no podías mentirle mientras veías sus ojos llenos de suspicacia. Y era una suerte que no era fanático de las apuestas con lo bueno que era en juegos como el "go".

Dirigió su mirada hacia los edificios que se movían conforme se ponían en marcha, diciéndole "adiós" a su tortura semanal, y anticipando un "hola" para un fin de semana donde quería dormir cual oso hibernando.

Como si en sus sueños todo fuera _normalidad._

Pero, recordó que ni siquiera dentro del mundo onírico estaba en paz, y de hecho, era donde a veces las cosas se salían de control y entonces la idea de dormir era menos atractiva.

_Estúpidas pesadillas. Si sigo así, tendré tantas ojeras como ese raro de pelo rojo de la otra clase._

Finalmente se bajó del autobús. Caminó un tanto para llegar a la casa donde, donde sabía, le daría un ataque a sus tutores al enterarse a la hora que llegó.

_En el raro caso que estuvieran en casa._

Y, sorpresa de sorpresas, al llegar encontró la puerta sin llave. ¿Estarían ellos en casa?

Caminó pausadamente por el pasillo recibidor, mientras imaginaba verlos en la sala; pero al llegar ahí, lo que veía sobresaliendo del sofá no era la brillante y rubia cabellera de su "madre". El cabello era blanco, lo que solo dejaba una opción.

– ¡Viejo pervertido! –gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él sin poder contenerse.

– ¡Pero qu…! ¡Mocoso…! ¡Déj…! –hablando, o gritando, difícilmente logró sacárselo de encima para articular algo coherente– ¿A que viene esa in-ne-ce-sa-ria muestra de cariño retrasado? –el chico sonrió, y él conocía demasiado bien esa expresión–. Al grano, di qué quieres renacuajo.

– ¿No puedo abrazarte solo porque llevo horas sin verte? –dijo en un tono demasiado inocente para ser creíble.

–No en esta vida. Y ya déjate de payasadas Naruto.

–Solo… No le digas a Tsunade Oba-chan que me vine hasta esta hora, ¿Por favor? –confesó suplicante.

Sin molestarse en esconder su sorpresa, respondió. –Realmente te gusta desafiar sus órdenes, ¿No?

– ¡No! No es…

–Siempre rompiendo las reglas.

–…como piensa que…

–Te pareces a mí de pequeño –el hombre sonrió–. Si me pregunta, ya estabas aquí cuando vine.

Con una clara muestra de alivio en sus facciones ofreció lo más parecido a una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para luego dirigirse a su dormitorio. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta que, por muy cansado que estuviera, dormir no era algo que tener en mente hasta que sea realmente necesario.

Regresó a la sala de estar sin mucho ánimo.

–Deberías descansar un poco. No es que te inste a que seas más holgazán, pero te ves cansado.

–No tengo sueño –respondió escuetamente–. ¿Por cierto, tan temprano regresaste del trabajo, viejo?

–Vine a… ¡Te dije que no me llames así! –Naruto sonrió divertido al ver su reacción– Como sea, estoy esperando a Tsunade, hay algo de lo que _ambos _debemos hablar contigo, ya sabes… _Asuntos._

Súbitamente, su sonrisa se fue borrando de la cara. Él conocía muy bien de que se trataban las únicas veces en que el 'viejo' hablaba con ese deje de seriedad en su voz y con una especie de desconfianza en sus facciones.

_¿Asuntos? ¿Cuántos años cree que tengo? _

–Jiraiya-sensei… No soy un niño.

–Pero te comportas como uno –respondió audaz.

– ¡Y aun así tengo derecho a saberlo! –gritó un tanto exasperado.

–Es por tu bien, Naruto.

_¡Oh no! Aquí vamos. ¡Todo menos eso…!_

–Jiraiya-sensei –pronunció su nombre a modo de súplica.

El aludido resopló audiblemente.

–No puedes aplazarlo, Naruto. En cuanto llegue Tsunade, acordaremos la fecha en que te llevaré a la clí…

_¡NO!_

– ¿Tan pronto…? –interrumpió visiblemente afectado.

–En realidad, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y lo sabes. Además, hoy me contactó la secretaría para recordarme que no es bueno atrasar más la consulta.

Enojado, frustrado y afectado, se levantó del sofá para dar por terminada la conversación.

–Como sea.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, se deslizó rozando su espalda contra ésta, como si al bajar del todo y apoyarse en ella le impediría el paso a todo el mundo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos entretanto sentía como la desesperación y la impotencia le embargaban. Sintió algo húmedo en contacto con sus palmas, y ni quería pensar que eran lágrimas.

La última vez que visitó a los "médicos", había bastado para no querer regresar jamás, pero su realidad era otra.

_¡Odio a los malditos Psicólogos!_

–Todo iba tan bien… Tan normal… ¡Por qué! –pronunció con voz rota al tiempo que cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué cuando sentía que encajaba con sus amigos, cuando podía actuar como un chico común y corriente?

_Estúpida cita. Estúpida consulta. Estúpida clínica._

¿Por qué ahora todo eso tenía que recordarle que no era _normal_? Pero, lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo él sabía la respuesta, aunque se negase siquiera a pensarla.

Porque, él _veía cosas_ que nadie más podía. Porque él _veía seres_, que se supone, no existían.

Porque desde que tenía memoria, o uso de razón, ¡Desde que era un niño! Había visto a los espíritus y toda esa basura paranormal.

Y ni muerto lograrían que lo confesara.

~–O–~

**_Seis años antes. 10 de Octubre._**

_Era un viernes en la tarde. Un pequeño e hiperactivo Naruto de diez años recorría los pasillos del colegio con un inexplicable nerviosismo. Era común en él recibir castigos por su comportamiento; pero ese día se había extralimitado con la alegría de ser su cumpleaños, lo suficiente para retenerlo hasta que llegara al menos uno de sus tutores para recogerlo._

_El Director había tenido la idea que al llegar, tendría una charla muy larga y exhaustiva con ellos. Pero, para descontento de él y decepción del pequeño, ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus trabajos que el pobre niño tuvo que esperar horas y horas._

_Finalmente decidió posponer el asunto para la próxima semana, pues hasta él tenía que llegar temprano a su casa. Habría jurado que vio un destello de compasión en el hombre antes de dejarlo, asegurándole que afuera estaban los guardias de seguridad que se harían cargo de cualquier situación que lo necesitara._

_El pequeño apenas y comprendió la mitad de eso. Lo único que su joven e indefensa mente comprendía, era que no quería estar ahí._

_De día el colegio era divertido, alegre, un tanto molesto y aburrido, pero lleno de vida. De noche… _

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era realmente extraño, juraría que al caer la noche en el colegio, se volvía más siniestro y atemorizante. Pero a la vez tenía la sensación que no estaba solo._

_¡Porque no se apuraban!_

_Impaciente, como era común en él y seguiría siéndolo, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos para probar si al ejercitar su cuerpo, su mente dejaba de pensar tantas cosas. _

_Y entonces sucedió._

_Entre las sombras que se formaban en contraste del faro de la calle, emergían unas espeluznantes criaturas con forma humana que, al estar conscientes de su presencia, se desplazaban a una velocidad aterradora hacia él._

_Naruto quería gritar, pero no tuvo ni tiempo ni voz para hacerlo. En vez de quedarse paralizado de miedo, empezó a correr en un vano intento de alejarse de esas cosas. Sintió un pánico atroz cuando los escuchaba pedir ayuda en gritos desgarradores, que cada vez eran más cercanos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cansancio al tiempo que tropezaba y caía en el suelo, quedando a merced de los espectros._

_Y de repente, la escena cambió._

_Cuando lo encontraron Tsunade y Jiraiya lo sacaron en brazos, los guardias habían asegurado que escucharon un único grito, mas pensaron que se trataba de una mala broma del pequeño._

_Si solo supieran._

_Pasaron un par de horas de espera, preocupados al ver que no recobraba la consciencia. Sufría de unas sospechosas convulsiones que eran acompañadas de palabras incomprensibles y uno que otro "aléjense" por parte del niño, y desde que lo sacaron habían tres delgadas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, a modo de arañazos. _

_Decidieron llevarlo con "especialistas"…_

_Cuando despertó estaba en una clínica. Lo supo por que las paredes eran de un inmaculado blanco, y porque lo que estaba bajo él era una cama tan tiesa, como podían serlo la de los centros de salud. __No tenía la menor idea de cómo llegó ahí, y se negaba a recordar lo último que vio antes de despertar. La puerta se abría y daba paso a sus preocupados tutores luciendo una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad en sus rostros._

_Al verlo despierto, ni siquiera se inmutaron. Ellos sabían lo que venía a continuación. Él no._

_Las pruebas generales decían que tenía una seria alteración nerviosa, y es posible que las convulsiones hubieran dañado gravemente su psiquis. Y ni hablar de la desconocida causa del asunto._

_¿El resultado?_

_A la mañana siguiente tuvo una nada-agradable cita con el psicólogo, Yamanaka Inoichi._

~–O–~

–¿Naruto? ¿Me estás escuchando? –pronunciaba con enfado una irritada Haruno– Haz el favor de avisarme cuando aterrices para seguir hablando ¿Quieres?

–Sí… Yo… Como quieras.

El viento sopló en medio del silencio que se prolongó incómodamente, acariciando los mechones rosas de la chica y, en otros momento fuera, Naruto hubiera notado cómo de encantadora se veía. Pero ese día inclusive sus amigos habían notado que estaba inmerso en una especie de letanía.

Sakura estaba realmente extrañada de su actitud, él lo sabía, se podía notar en la expresión de su rostro. Pero en ese momento, que la-chica-de-tus-sueños y mejor-amiga le viera cual bicho raro, era uno de sus menores problemas.

_ Estúpida cita. Estúpida consulta. Estúpida clínica. _

_Sí…_

_Después de dejar el trauma, tras superar la primera consulta, luego de que supiera a qué iba a enfrentarme en el futuro… Cualquiera diría que entonces todo estaría bien, que al menos me iría acostumbrando pero, esas estúpidas consultas siempre resultan igual de…._

_Traumatizantes._

–Para tu información, lo de avisarme para seguir hablando fue sarcasmo, baka –pronunció finalmente.

–Entonces, ¿Qué me decías?

Ella realmente suspiró antes de comenzar con su discurso, con un tono que recordaba a una profesora enseñando a niños de prescolar.

–A ver Naruto, te decía, que tenemos que ponernos al día con las actividades de la directiva… –Él bufó aburrido como siempre hacía, recordando que Sakura era quien dirigía todo eso de la despedida de fin de año.

Aunque faltaran meses para que terminara el ciclo, ella como buena y responsable Presidenta siempre iba adelantada en todo proyecto. No es que él le diera importancia en esos momentos, si apenas y podía seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

–…Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás? –bueno, no es que tuviera que prestarle atención para darle su apoyo incondicional en todo.

–Seguro… –hizo en amago de un sonrisa forzada– Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por lo rápido que aceptó.

_¿Qué tan malo puede ser…?_

–¡Genial! –agitó su mano a modo de despedida, pues en algún momento de lo que le dijo, se escuchó el timbre–. Pensé que no querrías por que al parecerle tienes fobia a los lugares solos –soltó una risita simpática–. Pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Entonces nos vemos esta noche para comenzar el proyecto de pintura en el Insti.

Antes de que pudiera procesar la información, ella estaba caminando por el pasillo, y entrando al salón.

_¿Es en serio? _

~–O–~

_El tiempo… Es increíble cómo pasa._

Nuevamente, sintió esa extraña sensación de _dé javú. _Como si ya hubiera pensado de la misma manera con anterioridad, como si el pensamiento le hubiera rondado su mente con tanta insistencia en el pasado, que le quedó permanentemente grabado.

Al igual que otros detalles. Parpadeando, volvió al hilo principal de sus pensamientos.

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol lentamente decaía por el horizonte que dejaba entre ver los medios edificios y los árboles a la distancia. Eso era lo bueno de permanecer en la azotea, se tenía una vista excelente. Y no solo del paisaje, también desde ahí podía ver a cada uno de los estudiantes fuera de sus salones. La cafetería, el comedor, los jardines, la salida. Una buena y ventajosa vista panorámica de los alrededores.

No sabía por qué, pero al dirigir su mirada a la calle, sintió como su ser se contrajera y se estrujara. Antes de darle un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Como salido de la nada, un chico pelirrojo se detuvo camino a una de las bancas del comedor. De no estar segura que era _imposible_, habría jurado que la penetrante mirada aguamarina del chico se clavó en su dirección.

Y, de alguna extraña manera, fue vagamente consiente que el dolor se había ido.

Bien. Problema número uno resuelto. Si ahora pudiera con sus otros dos _defectos_, tal vez todo… _fuera diferente._

Hola, nuevo dolor de cabeza. Apretando la mandíbula, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor y la vacía sensación que, cada vez que estaba tan cerca de recordar algo importante, la cabeza decidía hacerla sentir como con resaca.

Sin previo aviso, una lágrima se resbaló por su rostro, cayendo al vacío desde la terraza, hasta dar con un curioso objetivo.

~–O–~

Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

– ¿Porqué lo dices, Naruto?

–Creo que está a punto de llover. –Dijo, una vez tocó con su mano la cristalina gota que calló justo en su mejilla.

La pelirosa alzó su mirada al cielo.

–No hay nubes… Pero da igual, uno nuca sabe. Y sí, tenemos que darnos prisa para ir a cambiarnos por ropa de trabajo, ya sabes, esta noche nos ensuciaremos.

Sí. Cualquiera bien podría haberse negado de encontrarse en su situación, el rubio no podía evitar serle desleal a su mejor amiga; él había comprometido su palabra en el acto. Y además del hecho que Sakura era su mejor amiga, cuando Naruto Namikaze prometía algo, lo cumplía.

Sin importar el costo, el cumplía todas sus promesas…

~–O–~

Jodido sentimiento del deber.

¿Y ahora? Queriendo seguir siendo el buen amigo que era, dejó que sus estúpidos nervios de lado le impidieran pensar con claridad, y más pronto de lo que quiso estaba regresado a su 'oh-tormentoso-instituto-de-noche'.

–Recuérdame porqué hacemos esto –refunfuñó una vez estuvo de nuevo en la entrada a la Institución.

Sakura rodó los ojos antes de hablar, imitando por segunda ocasión ese día, a una maestra de pre-escolar.

–A ver Naruto. ¿Si tienes claro que tenemos que hacer un proyecto por estar en los últimos meses del año? –Ella no esperó respuesta–. Y desde que no somos la única sección en hacer estos proyectos, tuvimos que hacer el único que no estaba ocupado. Y así es como Kakashi-sensei, que es nuestro maestro orientador nos tiene que supervisar mientras pintamos el Insti. Cosa que no podemos hacer durante el día porque los otros chicos entorpecerían el proyecto.

_Sin mencionar las burlas y críticas que nos darían mientras lo hacemos. _Se guardó para sí.

A veces la humillación pública era algo serio.

–Ya. Pero aun así… Me parece un poco... extremo, pintar hasta estas horas –observó el rubio con nerviosismo.

–Ya deja de ser tan quejista, Namikaze –regañó una chica que recién llegaba aún peinando su cabello húmedo–. Tú no eres el único que no quiere estar aquí. ¡Ahora tenía planes! –se auto compadecía.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

–Pues si estabas ocupada no hubieras venido, Ino querida. Los proyectos estudiantiles no son obligatorios, ya que casi siempre las cosas a la fuerza nunca salen bien –espetó molesta.

–¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar en el Insti por la noche? Ni loca, frentona.

Sakura frunció el ceño, intentando comprender el gusto de la rubia por las cosas misteriosas y el cómo era que estaba relacionado el lugar con esas cosas.

_Un momento. Ella no estará aquí por… __¿Los rumores?_

Bien, independientemente del motivo por el que se negaba a irse, aunque estuviera quejándose, ella no dejó pasar el mote con que la llamó.

–Ino… Cómo me... Tú... Cerda –mascullaba por lo bajo.

– ¡Repite eso, frentona! –bueno, no tan bajo.

– ¡Ya lo oíste, cerda!

–¡Chicas ya cállense! –silenció una recién llegada Tenten, acompañada del resto de alumnos–. No querrán advertir de nuestra presencia –agregó con un tono confidente y misterioso al final.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

_Otra más._

– ¿Advertir… A quiénes…? –preguntó Naruto mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

– ¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo, mientras se unía a ellos.

Recibió una sacudida de cabeza a manera de "no".

–No quieren que los _ellos_ se enteren que estamos aquí –se escuchó desde una esquina–. A _ellos _no les gusta ser molestados.

Al instante, los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al chico que habló.

–Así que tú también has oído los rumores –afirmó Ino con una sonrisa–. Pensé que no te gustaba estar al tanto de lo que…

–Es un gusto contar con ustedes –la interrumpió Sakura, antes que la Yamanaka dijera algo que echara las cosas a perder–. Me alegro que no seamos el único grado en venir, Sabaku-san. Es un alivio saber que podemos terminar el proyecto entre las dos sec…

–Como sea: no me interesa. Ahórrese los eufemismos, Presidenta.

Sorprendida, la Haruno calló abruptamente ante la desfachatez de ese chico. Naruto soltó algo parecido a un sobreprotector gruñido desde su garganta. Con los ojos abiertos e incrédula, Ino contuvo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Tenten estaba casi rabiando igual que Naruto, pero lo supo disimular.

_¡Pero quien demonios se cree que es!_

_Como le vuelva a decir algo así a Sakura-chan voy a…_

_Jaja, por fin alguien la calla._

_Que cortante, no tenía que ser así de pesado._

Como sabiendo el ambiente de tensión que se formó, llegó el profesor Kakashi para conducirlos al salón donde estaban las pinturas y los planos del Instituto; que era lo que necesitaban para dividirse y cubrir terreno.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru y su suspicacia no dejó de ver disimulada y fijamente al pelirrojo en el trayecto.

_Este tipo… Hay algo en él… ¿Porqué dijo aquello sobre 'ellos' de ese modo?… _

~–O–~

Dos horas después, y con un balde de pintura medio-vacía-medio-llena, Naruto aún no comprendía cómo diablos fue que sus _queridísimos_ tutores le dejaron venir. Para ellos solo bastó la combinación de palabras 'deber-Instituto-proyecto-y-Sakura_' _juntas, para asentir en total consentimiento.

_Genial. Cuando necesito que sean estrictos no lo son, 'ttebayo._

Aunque, viéndole el lado bueno a la situación, no había visto nada.

Aún_._

Todo gracias a Ino y Tenten. Ah, y al Kakash-sensei por dejarlo con ellas,para que entre los tres se encargaran de la parte trasera del Instituto.

–No puedo creer que no lo hayas escuchado –insistía la rubia.

–Ya déjense de misterios, 'ttebayo –él, por alguna masoquista razón quiso saber de una vez de qué hablaban.

– ¿Lo cuentas tú o yo? –preguntó Tenten.

–Haz los honores.

La chica ojos de color chocolate se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–Es como una especie de leyenda urbana. Se dice que cuando muere algún estudiante y queda como…, Fantasma, su alma…

–No, no –interrumpió Ino–. Lo estás haciendo pésimo. Yo comienzo –ella mostró una sonrisa lejos de ser confortante–. Se supone que las 'almas', 'espíritus', 'fantasmas' o cosas como esas, son personas que al morir tienen asuntos pendientes, como algo muy importante que hacer. Y como su misión está como "incompleta", quedan relegados en este mundo a vagar y…

–Me hago una idea, Ino –masculló tensamente el rubio–. Lo que quiero saber es lo del Insti.

–Yo voy a eso –se ofreció Tenten, continuando en tono lúgubre–. …Dicen que las almas condenadas de los que una vez fueron estudiantes de Konoha, comienzan a rondar por aquí en las noches. Incluso hay quienes afirman que al pasar escuchan toda clase de cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales.

– ¡Oh! Y una vez escuché de una pareja de novios que al pasar por aquí a estas horas, vieron a una chica de pelo negro en la azotea; dicen que se lanzó desde ahí y luego de caer se levantó y desapareció.

Nuestro oji-azul respiraba con dificultad. En parte a los recuerdos de su _experiencia_, en parte a lo propenso que estaba a que la situación se volviera a repetir.

Y ni hablar de lo mucho que le ayudaron Tenten e Ino.

Luego de despedirse de ellas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarse, hacer su trabajo, y enseñarlo para poder largarse lo más pronto posible. Así que comenzó a acabar ese cubo de pintura, sin importarle si pintaba bien o no. Lo único que quería era largarse.

El Namikaze continuó con su-no-deseado-trabajo-a-fuerza, o al menos lo hizo hasta que escuchó unos sonidos que se le hicieron demasiado familiares.

Y, cuando menos lo supo, estaba corriendo.

~–O–~

Debía dirigirse a la salida donde el resto de sus compañeros, que seguramente ya habían terminado, estarían esperándolo. Pero no podía pasar por ese pasillo, su cuerpo inconscientemente se negaba a caminar por el pabellón, desde el que venía esa extraña presencia.

_Son ellos… Estoy seguro… _

Dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, hizo caso omiso de la razón y comenzó a correr.

_¡Porqué! Primero la cita… ¡Y ahora esto!_

Recordando una y otra vez aquella noche.

_¿Porqué después de tantos años…?_

Odiando con todo su ser la sensación de deja vú.

_¡Porqué todo tiene que repetirse!_

Naruto seguía corriendo, pero sabía que era inútil. Su mente confundía recuerdos con su presente a medida que la situación se asemejaba.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

Su única vía de escape aparente, eran las escaleras que conducían a la terraza. Lógicamente, y en vista que no había alternativa lo que hizo fue correr hacia estas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ni bien llegó y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta con lo primero que tuvo al alcance. Por primera vez en toda la noche soltó un suspiro de alivio y, agotado, se dejó caer de espaldas, hacia atrás.

Bonita sorpresa se llevó al sentir _algo_ debajo suyo, contra su espalda.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando _eso _comenzó a revolverse contra él, como intentando zafarse. Empalideció, y estuvo al borde del desmayo debido al pánico cuando al mirar sobre su hombro, vio un par de aterrorizados ojos claros en un rostro que se le hacía familiar. Pero lo que terminó por impactarlo fue el conocimiento de lo que era.

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.*_

Y fue vagamente consciente que la normalidad que tanto le había costado en estos años, estaba a punto de irse al caño. Porque tuvo la corazonada que ese singular encuentro le traería muchas implicaciones en el futuro. De alguna manera, por un segundo él supo que ya no sería el mismo.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro a medida perdía el sentido.

* * *

~–O–~

* * *

_Tan tan tan taaaaaaaan! (?)_

_Ok, ok. Parece complicado, y tal vez este cap no tuvo casi nada que ver con el anterior, pero era necesario dar un POV de Naru-kun, para ponerse en su situación. Aparte que sus valiosos -e indeseados- recuerdos lo atormentan, tendrá que lidiar con ciertas dificultades que le quiero poner,porque sí. Buajaja!_

_*__A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. (Oscar Wilde)_

* * *

Próximo cap: Mentiras blancas.

Un encuentro sobrenatural: un alma buscando sus recuerdos y la otra queriendo olvidarlos. Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad, se reúnen viejos amigos que planean decidir el destino de una de ellas.

Muchas gracias chicos, espero contar con ustedes y con muchos más para saber qué opinan, e igualemente gracias por sus Alerts y por cada Favoritos al que me agregan, aunque me gustaría conocer su opinión, por el momento es suficiente con eso. n_n

Nos leemos luego.

Tsuki-chan.


End file.
